


Eternity Summer

by Grotesque (Grotesque_Flower)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, aahh, i guess idk, i suppose idk, idk how to tag, mabifica, parental manipulation, probably like fifteen or so who knows, so they're slightly aged up, who knows - Freeform, wooooooooooooooonoideawhyimdoingthis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grotesque_Flower/pseuds/Grotesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pacifica never knew what it was like to have true friends, or even people who paid much attention to her, she doesn't even know how to deal with any of these emotions she's feeling, she just wants them to stop. <br/>Pacifica trying to figure out who she is, trying to figure out what she wants and junk like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Recap

**Author's Note:**

> Soo, The Gardener, it's gone (forever) im kidding! I'm rewriting it, but in the mean time have this dumb Mabifica fic that has been pestering me lately because why not??

Pacifica sat between the Pines twins, shoulders tense as she stared wide eyed ahead of her straight out the front window. She looked out of the corner of her eye to the male twin, his elbow against the car door as he stared out the window. She then looked over at the other, Mabel happily humming along to the two adults singing up front. She slowly relaxed herself, hands touching the worn material of the backseat, and quick to jerk back when she touched with her luckily gloved hand a mysterious unknown sticky patch on the fabric. Her blue eyes staring at the gunk in disgusted horror before her head whipped around at the sound of a loud crunch in her ear.

“You’re allowed to eat in the car?” The blonde questioned the girl as she stared at the food in her hands, expecting the elderly driver to scold her for eating in the car.

“Yeah! The car is always full of surprise snacks! You want one?” Mabel happily shoved the extra taco at the girl.

Pacifica held her hands up in front of herself, retreating barely before remembering the other twin as she arched herself away and looking over her shoulder at Dipper, who was looking at her with an odd look before simply looking back out the window, “I’m not supposed to take handouts.”

“What? It’s called sharing, you do know what that is, right?” Mabel’s multicolored braces were visible as she smiled, simply shoving the taco into the rich girls hands as she struggled to pronounce the foreign word.

Pacifica stared at the food in her hand, eyebrows knitted in confusion as she stared back up to the girl, before she could ask anything the car jerked to a stop, surely if she hadn’t been wearing her seatbelt she would have been knocked right into the middle console at the sudden stop. Mabel got out of the car to allow the girl to do the same, she brushed herself off once out of the car.

Pacifica turned back towards the other as she was climbing into the car to sit next to her brother, buckling in. She took a moment for her mind to work for the right words before simply sighing and looking at the older twin, “Thanks for the ride, or whatever. Mabel, I can’t actually believe I’m saying this but. I had fun tonight. Oh! And tell your servant that I like his W-neck.”

She turned on her heels as she heard Soos’s victory acknowledgement, suddenly the mansion doors opened and the loud echo of fireworks thundered through the sky, blocking out the mutters of the Pine twins behind her.

* * *

 

Pacifica walked up the pavement as the large doors closed behind her, she stared at the bright neon sign glaring down at her. Her eyebrows knitted in frustration she couldn’t exactly place, or rather why she felt it. Walking up to the large doors to the house she reached for the handle before the door opened on itself as a tall and sharply dressed butler stood to the side holding the door wide open for her with a greeting of, “Welcome home Miss Pacifica.”

Pacifica stopped in the empty room, ears straining in the dead silence of the large house, confusion taking to her face as she looked back to the butler, “Where are my parents? Shouldn’t they be home from their party by now?”

“My apologies Miss, your father has told me to tell you that he and your mother shall be staying out later than the original expected hour.”

Pacifica looked up at the older man, a sharp pain in her chest at the words, her eyes visibly displaying the emotional pain. Quickly regaining herself with a deep sigh she straightened her stance as she headed towards the staircase, never stopping her strides as the servant spoke up behind her.

“Miss, your dinner is ready and waiting.”

“I’m not hungry, I’m going to take a bath and then head to bed.”

Pacifica closed the door to her room with a soft click, locking it as soon as it was completely closed. Leaning against the expensive wood as she clenched her jaw tightly, a strangling feeling wrapped around her throat as she squeezed her eyes shut. She took in a large breath till her lungs couldn’t expand anymore, holding the breath for a few moments before she sighed. Flipping the lights on she moved over to the vanity staring at her own reflection, glassy blue eyes staring back at her before she looked away. Looking down at her glove and removing them before kicking her shoes off without care at the moment. Working on the buttons of her lilac shirt she stopped, pulling off the sticker she had forgotten about.

She stared at the large purple circular sticker, the blushing cat with overly proportioned eyes and the bubbled text reading ‘I a-PAW-logize’. Her jaw tightened again as she tightened her grip on the sticky paper, quickly stopping as it bent and relaxing her grip when it threatened to rip. She set it on the edge of the vanity’s counter, engaged in some sort of staring contest with the object as she trailed her fingers over and gently nudging it more and more off the edge as it threatened to fall into the trash bin. An inaudible sound as it fluttered into it with one last nudge.

* * *

 

Mabel was the first to burst through the front doors of their house, taking in a deep gasp as she cupped her hands around her mouth to amplify, “Waddles!! I’m home!”

“Geez, do you want a megaphone or something?” Dipper sarcastically remarked as he squeezed past her and walking straight into the kitchen and quick to rummage through the cupboards and fridge for food.

“That’s a great ide-“

“No.” Stan was quick to cut her off, whether he actually heard what the two were talking about or not didn’t matter in the least to him.

Mabel dramatically sighed and whined, stopping when the portly pet pig lazily walked up to her and oinked, dropping to her knees and pulling him into a hug with a wide smile. Picking up the animal she walked over to the kitchen table and pulled out a chair for him, and then sat herself in the chair next to him.

“So what are we havin’ for dinner bro-bro?” Mabel asked as she watched Dipper scan the pantry in defeat.

“Didn’t you eat on the way home?” He questioned as he grabbed a box of a random cereal, “besides get your own food.”

“Ugh, c’mon show some sympathy, I lost today,” Mabel’s head hit the table with a thud as Dipper set the box on the opposite side of the table, turning to get himself a bowl and spoon along with milk.

“Well, I didn’t really tell you to go up against Pacifica,” He said as he poured the sugary bits into the bowl.

“Yeah but you encouraged me to cheat…” Mabel pulled her head off the table to rest her chin on the surface, reaching over to grab the box once her sibling was done with it. Reaching into the bag and grabbing a handful of its contents and shoving them into her mouth, speaking between chews, “but it’s all over now I guess. And I did go along with it anyway.”

“Yeah,” Dipper took a bite of cereal from his own personal quantity he got himself, unlike his sister, “So what do you think this means between you and Pacifica?”

Mabel shrugged, shaking a small pill of cereal on front of her and using her tongue to pick them up, “I don’t know, I don’t really expect anything out of it, I was just being nice I guess, just bein’ me ol’ Mabel.”

Dipper softly laughed at her dorky voice at the end, “I wonder if she’ll go back to being her jerk of a self like usual, just ignore all this, she’s probably focusing on the victory and having a huge celebration or something.”

Mabel stared at her brother at he laughed to himself, unaware of the blank stare he was receiving. Dipper snorted, “Could you imagine it though? She probably got a golden golf club or her own private golf course, if she doesn’t already have one.”

Mabel sat up in her chair, “Who knows.” Dipper looked back over to her, expecting a different reply, a long one but simply shrugged it off as he continued to eat his make shift dinner. Watching as Mabel poured out more cereal onto the table, this time in front of Waddles who oinked happily as he began to eat at the pieces of food, he front legs resting up against the table. The twins both laughed as the pig began licking at the table when no more of the cereal was left in the small pile, quickly realizing this he squealed as he looked at the colorful box.

“That pig better not be on the table!” They heard the rough voice of their uncle shout from the living room, probably too into some show to actually see if his words were true or not.

Mabel and Dipper stared over in the direction of the doorway, silence fell before them as the muffled dialogue from the TV whispered through the room for a few moments before they started laughing again, Mabel covering her snickers with a sugar covered hand as she poured more cereal out.

* * *

 

Pacifica sat in front of the vanity as she carefully split her hair into two sections, draping over her shoulders as she divided a section into three and worked the wet hair into a braid, doing the same with the other side. Pulling out her own blonde hair that had tangled into the brush and going to throw it away before she stopped and looked down into the trash bin.

Kneeling down she grabbed the object with her free hand and discarded the handful of blonde strands. Standing up and walking across the room and opening drawer after drawer in search for something, finally she harshly pulled open another drawer and saw what she was looking for. She grabbed the dispenser of tape and walked back over to her vanity, setting it down before pulling a small piece free and wrapping it into a circle, the sticky side outward. Sticking it on the back of the paper and the other to the corner of her vanity, making sure that it stuck when she pulled her hand away.

The sticker stuck, a faint smile pulled at her lips as she looked at the blue eyed kitten, its tongue poking out and circular pink blush marks on its cheeks. Turning to pick her clothing off of the floor and putting them away she walked over to the door of her room, unlocking it quietly and turning off the lights of her room. The bed didn’t make a sound as she crawled onto the spacious mattress, pulling several blankets over herself as she closed her eyes. Random moments from the day flashing in her mind, Mabel’s apology whispering in the silence, her act of kindness replaying over and over again. Pacifica buried herself even more into the covers as she tried to think of something else, anything else, a familiar nervousness bubbling inside of her. Curling up into the fetal position, thinking about kittens running through tall grass with wide blue eyes, crawling on giant balls of yarn and the tiny mews they made.

Pacifica quietly sat up in bed, eyes blurry from sleep. She hadn’t even realized she fell asleep till she looked over at the clock in her room, the time reading in the early hours of the morning. Her attention turned to the bright light slipping through from under her door from the hallway. Footsteps walking closer and closer, she held her breath as she began to hear familiar voices. The voices of her father and mother, along with one of the many faceless servants. She could make out sentences, talking about some other guest of the party they had attended earlier. Shadows were casted as they walked past and farther down the hallway to their room presumably. Pacifica’s breath shakily released as the pain in her chest resumed from before.

She laid back down on her bed as she stared continuously at the light under her door, the footsteps and voices were too far down the hall to be heard. After minutes feeling like centuries she heard single footsteps again, pausing in front of her door, she closed her eyes and relaxed, playing possum.

The only click she heard was the light turning off, and the sickening pain rising in her chest as she curled into her bed again. Kittens once again running through her thoughts as she avoided thinking of anything else.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me so long to write, because i kept making shitposts and edits. So i apologize for the wait, hopefully i can get the next chapter updated quicker than this. If you actually are enjoying this and can't wait for me to update, you can always go to my tumblr and spray water at me and tell me to update.

Pacifica stood on the outer edge of the group of party guests, a drink in her hand as she held a nervous but still genuine smile. She looked upon the group of people laughing, enjoying themselves, and for the first time in a long time she actually felt like she wasn’t alone at some party. Her thoughts were cut short when a figure in the mob of people squeezed their way from the group to join her.

“Hey, why aren’t you out there with everyone?” Mabel asked as she brushed some of her brunette hair behind her hair, out of her face.

Pacifica looked at her, the way her face was slightly flushed from dancing along with slightly harsh breaths. When the blonde caught herself staring she looked back towards the crowd and shrugged, “I’m not really too big on, such extravagant and large parties.”

Mabel laughed at the comment, “Really? You always seemed like such a party person! And I don’t mean those loud music, flashing lights, wild dancing type of parties. This seemed like it would be your forte I guess.”

Pacifica hummed a ‘yeah’ in response as she looked down at the fuchsia liquid in the fancy small portioned crystal glass she held. Mabel continued to smile as she sat down on the floor next to the girl, her back leaning against the wall as she brought her legs to her chest, pulling her dress over the limbs to avoid anyone looking up her dress. Pacifica looked down at her in slight surprise, “Aren’t you afraid your dress will get dirty?”

“Nah, it’s fine, besides I can clean it later anyway,” the sitting girl waved her off before she patted the stone floor next to her with a smile, “You’ve been standing the entire time.”

The blonde looked around for any signs of her parents, positive they’re already angry enough at her for opening the gates for everyone, able to hear her father’s voice telling her to get off the ground. Despite that however she looked at the smile the other was giving her, and without really thinking she began to carefully maneuver herself next to her. Leaning against the wall in the same manner and tucking her legs to the side along with the edge of her dress.

“So,” Pacifica started after a moment, “Where are those two that you brought along with you?”

“Candy and Grenda?” Mabel asked receiving a nod from the other, “Ah, they’re doing their own thing at the moment, last thing I heard they went to the chocolate fountain again. Where are your friends anyway? I don’t think I’ve seen them around.”

“Yeah, they’re not here,” Pacifica’s voice trailed off as she took a drink staring at the crowd.

Mabel stared at her in dramatic shock, a typical overreaction from the teen, “They’re not here?? But I thought this was your party.”

“Not my party, my parents, I had no say in who was invited or not, well, originally I suppose,” she gestured a gloved hand towards the townspeople, “but it’s alright, they’re usually not here at the parties.”

Mabel looked at her for a moment, studying the way the other’s eyes trailed over the faces in the crowd, a familiar faint look in those blue eyes. She stood up not wasting time on straightening her dress seeing as it was fine anyway, holding out her hand toward the girl.

Pacifica still had her glass to her lips when she noticed the hand being given to her, looking from the girl’s face to the hand in confusion before she lowered the drink, “What?”

“Come on, it’s not a party if you’re all alone,” Mabel’s smile returned to assure and comfort, “You should at least enjoy yourself.”

Pacifica stared at the girl’s smile, doing just what it was meant to do. A warmth bubbled in the blonde’s chest as she sighed, setting her drink on the floor before carefully standing up without accepting the gesture. Straightening out her dress and dusting herself off before her hand was grabbed by Mabel’s as she was suddenly tugged and pulled into the sea of people, trying to be careful when she squeezed and slipped between people. Seeing nothing but the pink rose pattern of the girl who was leading hers dress.

She was led up to one of the buffet tables which was lined with extravagant desserts ranging from the chocolate-desired to the bordering bitter to the sweet and tart fruit based. Mabel had stopped and Pacifica stood behind her as she heard the other familiar voices of Mabel’s friends.

“Look who I found~,” Mabel smiled towards her friends cheerfully as she stepped aside and pulled Pacifica to stand next to her, even once she was pulled forth she never let go of her hand.

The two girls stared at her for a moment, Candy was in the process of trying as many combinations of dessert covered in the oozing melted chocolate while Grenda had simply been giving her suggestions. Pacifica’s grip tightened on Mabel’s hand out of reflex for some reason, uncomfortable by the awkward silence and stares from the two.

It was finally the larger girl who broke the silence, and excited smile on her face, “Oh my Gosh! Pacifica! This party is awesome! I got a guy’s number, he wrote it on my face! Look!”

The blonde smiled nervously, but amused as she looked at the digits scribbled across the girl’s face, “Oh, who’s the lucky guy?” She asked to progress the conversation.

“Marius Von Fundshauser’s!” She exclaimed eagerly, “You never told us that you knew so many cute guys~.”

Pacifica laughed nervously, rubbing her arm with her free hand, “Yeah, well, I don’t technically know them. I don’t actually know hardly anyone here.”

Looking aside to stare at the desserts on the table, hoping to change the topic as soon as possible, or better this night just to be over with. Mabel seemed to catch on to her discomfort, taking interest in the buffet table, “Woah, there’s so many, I don’t even recognize most of them. Alright, not gonna lie here, I didn’t really know there were desserts outside of the cake, cookie, cupcake, pudding, and ice cream categories.”

Pacifica unknowingly smiled at the girl’s comment, staring at her for a moment before pulling her hand away from Mabel to quickly grab something, “wait for a second.”

Mabel and her friends watched as the rich girl walked to the far end of the table, grabbing a plate and then scanning carefully over the variety of sweets before she seemed to smile in triumph as she reached over and grabbed four treats, what they were they couldn’t tell from where they stood. When she started to walk back they all circled around her with piqued interest.

Each of the girls grabbed one of the treats, staring at it with curiosity before Mabel asked, “What are these?”

“They’re cannoli,” Pacifica answered as she set the plate on the table and grabbed the remaining pastry, “They’re one of my favorite, have you guys ever had them?”

They all shook their heads no as all but Candy took a taste, the short girl turning to run the treat under the waterfall of chocolate before tasting it herself.

“How have I never eaten these before,” Grenda gasped as she stared in awe at the dessert before taking another bite, “You must eat all these cool kinds of food all the time!”

Pacifica cupped a hand under her hand as she began to eat her own treat, speaking after she swallowed the sugary mouthful, “Not as often as you’d think, but I guess it’s still ‘fancy’.”

Gradually the atmosphere between the group got less and less thick and there were times that everything flowed so smoothly, as if they had been friends, no shaky past between them, mean words spoken, actions, nothing. Leaving the food buffets behind them they moved out to their own little corner of the room to dance to the music, whether it was the right way or not, it didn’t matter. Pacifica found herself letting out laughs and smiles, there were times that she had to actually stop what she was doing because of her laughter, hunching over slightly and covering her mouth in embarrassment for going to ill-mannered and loud with her laughter. 

Finally the party was dwindling, guests start to left either by foot and walk home or leave with a goodbye from Mr. and Mrs. Northwest before being escorted to their expensive cars. Grenda and Candy left with a goodbye and thank you, leaving just Mabel and Pacifica near the drinks.

“You know Mabel,” Pacifica spoke between long gulps of beverage, “I think this is the first time I’ve ever had fun at one of these lame parties my parents have thrown.”

Mabel smiled brightly at her, “This is definitely going in my book of memories, a dream come true~!”

The two shared a faint laugh before they were interrupted by the younger Pines twin, “Mabel, it’s getting late I think we should get going.”

“Huh? What time is it?” Mabel asked her brother as he looked down at his watch, pulling back his sleeve.

“It’s nearly Midnight…” He replied.

Mabel nearly spat her drink out as her eyes widened, swallowing it down instead before gaping, “are you serious? Grunkle Stan is going to kill us for being out so late!”

Pacifica put her drink down on the table, “Do you guys need a ride or something?”

“Nah, I think we’ll be fine,” Dipper said as he watched his sister fumble around before pulling out a pen from her small purse.

Pacifica was just about to reply when she felt Mabel grab her arm and pulled it closer, she felt the pressure of the pen against her skin as the tickling scribbles were drawn on her flesh before Mabel pulled away.

“See you later Pacifica! It was really fun, night!” Mabel waved at her as she and her brother left, Pacifica slowly waved back as she stared down at the arm Mabel was writing on.

Twisting it at an awkward angle to see what exactly it was she saw that the girl had written down the digits that made up her phone number along with a sloppily scribbled ‘we should hangout!’ following after, her hands felt cold as her stomach turned into a knot as she stared at the ink on her arm.

* * *

 

Mabel and Dipper walked out of the main gate entrance, Dipper already loosening the godforsaken tie he had been wearing the entire night before an annoyed sigh, “ugh, I am never wearing one of these things again.”

“Aw don’t be such a poor sport bro,” Mabel gently nudged her brother, “you look nice all dressed up, not wearing those shorts.”

“There is nothing wrong with shorts Mabel, why does everyone bring it up like it’s some sort of crime against humanity?” Dipper outstretched his hands in emphasis to what he was saying, only receiving a slight snort from his sister.

“Nothing against the shorts! Or you. Chicken legs.” Mabel quickly spoke the last two words as she sprinted forward to give distance between her and her twin. Dipper simply scoffed and rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“I do not have chicken legs…” the boy muttered as he stared upwards at the sky, the skies shimmering against the dark emptiness of space, “So… How’d you enjoy the party?”

Mabel spun around with a wide grin on her face, arms spread out as her dress swirled out with her, stopping when her heel tripped over a raised chunk of the sidewalk, stumbling a bit before able to regain her balance on her feet, “It was really fun! Our dreams have come true Dipper, and thanks to you for going on Ghost Busters for the Northwest’s.”

Dipper laughed slightly as he caught up with his sister, seeing as she simply stood there after her near tumble before beginning to walk alongside him when he caught up, “Yeah, you know, it wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be. The party, the whole ghost thing was horrifying, nothing like the time with Wendy and the gang.”

“You know Dipper, I don’t think Pacifica’s as bad as we thought…” Mabel spoke as she thought back to the events during the party, how the Northwest daughter was being, genuinely kind.

“I was thinking the same thing, I never thought that Pacifica Northwest would ever go against her parents orders,” Dipper spoke in a mix of still shocked by the event and also some sort of underlying, he wasn’t sure if Mabel was paying attention to the events at the party or just the squabble between her and her friends and some random crush, but he felt some sort of guilt, worry, over the way the rich girl’s parents were acting before he had blacked out from being turned into a piece of lumber from the ghost, and then not to mention the fact that they flat out avoided, ignored her existence afterwards.

“Wait, Pacifica did what now? What happened?” Mabel questioned, proving Dipper’s point. Mabel gasped as a smile stretched across her face, “Dipper, did something happen between you and Pacifica???”

“Oh God no, gross! Jesus H. Christ Mabel why does everything revolve around anything romantic, I could show an interest in bird watching and you’d think it was because of some girl,” Dipper’s face was slightly red from annoyance at his sister, biting his tongue from adding a small comment at the end to avoid causing an awkwardness he’d much rather not deal with for a few years, hopefully.

“Bro don’t make it weird, I was messing with you, you just got your heart b-b-b-broken by Wendy, there’s no way you’d rebound that quickly,” Mabel jokingly nudged her brother, “But really though, before the guests and junk arrived everything is a complete blur for me, I don’t even remember how we got there to be honest.”

“I did not get my heartbroken, you don’t even know what heartbreak is, the closest thing you’ve experienced was when we found that time measurer and you lost waddles,” Dipper moved away from his sister, not enjoying her taunting teasing shoves, “but, Pacifica completely disobeyed her parents, you know how she acts-“

“Yup! ‘Everything’s gotta be perfect for my parents!’ ‘gotta win this for my parents!’ ‘can’t le-“

Dipper knocked her shoulder gently, but enough to make a point for her to shut up with a small sigh of apology from her for interrupting before he continued, “well, she broke the haunting herself, much to her parents screaming… Yelling dismay. If it weren’t for her I don’t think we’d be walking her right now, or even left that party, we’d be dead by now, ash or something whatever that freak ghost wanted to do.”

“Wait what?? Dipper, we almost died?!” Mabel’s brown eyes were widen in shock and horror as she stopped her walking and stared at Dipper.

“Sh!” Dipper raised a finger to his own mouth as he harshly shushed her, “People are sleeping and you’re gonna wake up all of Gravity Falls.”

Mabel made a face and mimicked her brother talking with her hand along with small sounds of mockery to use as words as she did so, “Sorry if I freak out over death Dipper, it’s not really something I’m looking forward to, maybe in the future we’ll invent some sort of medical elixir that makes us live forever, what if it’s Mabel Juice!”

“First, no, disgusting, that juice will probably kill you faster than any of the other possibilities. But, yeah we almost died, I think. They ghost turned everyone into trees because the Northwest family hundreds of years ago went back on a promise-“

“Okay a bit dramatic but whatever, go on.” Mabel cut in again to add her own commentary.

“I guess Pacifica was tired of it and she did the one thing that nobody in her family did before, kept their word,” Dipper kicked a rock in the dirt pathway leading up to their current residence of stay, “I don’t know what’s going on in her mind but, I’m gonna hope it’s for the best or something, I’ve never seen this side of her before, it’s always higher class mockery and belittling, it’s like, tonight, nobody was of a higher status or lower in her eyes, everyone was just-“

“There you kids are!” Stan’s harsh voice cut him off as the twins slightly jolted at the sudden voice cut through the sound of their walking and the trees around them. When Dipper looked over to where his great uncle’s voice was he could see the silhouette of his frame in the doorway of the house, going to assume the expression he couldn’t see was one of anger to some degree.

The twins quickly made their way inside the house, not even allowing the door to close completely before they started stating their apologies for staying out so late, their loss of time and any other excuse they could throw in to make it sound believable, well, none of it was really a lie to be exact though. However, the unspoken agreement to not bring up the exact details and degree of the ghost haunting was there.

Mabel was still pulling her knit gown over her tank top as she scurried over to the light switch by the door, Dipper already laying in his own bed propped up on several pillows with the end of a pen being bitten down between his teeth as his eyes scanned over the journal he had propped open against one of his knees.

Mabel finally popped her head through the correct opening with a gasp of ‘im free!’ before she quickly snapped the lights off and ran to dive onto her bed, a squeal from Waddles as she got dangerously close to flopping on top of him. She heard her sibling sigh to himself and the book he always fussed about being shut close and set on the nightstand. Doing the gator death roll into her blankets before pulling her pig turned house pet close to her as she settled into bed.

“You know, I really do hope Pacifica hangs out with us,” she mumbled aloud.

“Who knows, now sleep,” Dipper groaned halfheartedly at her.

“Goodnight Peter Venkman,” Mabel jokingly called her brother after the events of the evening, and a quick squeezed hug and goodnight to Waddles before she closed her eyes and fell asleep, not too long after she had so did Dipper.

* * *

 

Pacifica sat on the edge of her bed taking deep breathes as she clenched the fabric of her bed sheets between her fists enough for her knuckles to turn white, then releasing then and outstretching her fingers as far as they could go only to go back to grabbing a handful of fabric. She repeated this several times before she opened her glassy blue eyes, staring at the door of her bedroom.

She was still wearing the pink dress she had been all night, not bothering to take it off just yet till she could calm her nerves from the events of prior. She mentally thanked Mabel and Dipper and whatever her friends’ names were, she couldn’t remember at the moment, they took her mind off of what exactly had happened and made her feel calm. If only they were there now to distract her from the inevitable scolding, disappointment from her parents. She could already see their faces looking down at her.

She clenched her eyes again as she felt the knot in her stomach tighten even more. She kicked her heels off of her feet, not caring as they were flung a few feet and landed on the floor with a loud thud. She pulled her knees up to her chest as she wrapped her arms around them securing them tightly, burring her face in her knees as she took in a short breath and breathed it out longer, repeating till her arms relax and she allowed her body to lean to the side till she flopped to her side on the bed. She stared at the door from behind her pale blonde hair, waiting.

She felt like she had been waiting for hours, months, years, but nothing ever came to her door. The light in the hall was off and no footsteps were heard, the entire wing of the house was deathly silent. The gloved grip she had on her own wrist tightened for a moment before she got up off of her bed, emotionally drained turning into physical exhaustion. Carefully she slipped off her black tights, kicking them off when she was able, then she went to pull off her gloves.

She had completely forgotten the writing on her arm left from Mabel earlier, Pacifica stopped her undressing as she stared at the ink for a moment. She lightly traced her finger over the scribbles before she pulled her digit back and walked over to the drawers where she kept random items of this and that. Pulling out a sticky note and scrawling the digits onto the paper that were on her arm. Pulling back from her writing momentarily and removing the layer of paper before leaning back down again to write some more.

She walked back over across her room to her vanity, looking at the tapped up kitten sticker for a moment before she brought the first note next to it and pressing the adhesive side to stick, then adding the second just below it.

She stared at the sticky notes for a moment, the knot in her stomach loosened a great amount as she read once again over the numbers that made out the girl’s number, then the sticky note underneath that read ‘We should hang out! – Mabel!” along with a small doodle of Pacifica’s own touch, a smiling kitten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like i said, this took me a while to write, i wrote it at three different times to sorry for some weird parts. If anything doesn't make sense, if anything is misspelled, whatever, just tell me. Please please please tell me, i really appreciate it!
> 
> K/B/Comment ( i love comments~~)/ etc!!


	3. Edible Glitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The glitter is edible and the axolotl is a horrifyingly strange creature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got off my ass to write this chapter, please point out mistakes and everything!! please do please~!

Cool water caressed Pacifica’s face, the light barely lighting underneath the surface for her. How long was she down here? Where was she? She didn’t know, but she was so cold. She kicked her legs as she swam upward to the surface to breathe. Just as she was about to break through the water she felt a harsh tug at her leg. With a harsh kick she tried to ignore it, the burning in her lungs taking concern on her mind. The tug happened again, this time pulling her downward with it, the area around her ankle ached as it felt like a hand gripped her tightly.

She looked downward to see whatever it was pulling at her, several bubbles blurred her vision as a scream almost escaped her. She couldn’t see what exactly was down there in the dark navy abyss, but what she could see was a hand gripping at her ankle, the arm attached to it fading into the shadows. Long strong fingers wrapped bruisingly around her pulling her backwards when she was able to free herself closer to the surface, the band of silver adorn on the ring finger of the hand burning into her skin. She began to kick with her free leg, backwards stroking with her arms to get away, her legs feeling as if they would collapse from both panic and lack of oxygen.

Suddenly another hand came up, manicured nails dug into the skin of her free leg, catching her attention as she frantically kicked at the other appendage trying to grab her. With no avail the hand wrapped around her ankle, before she could kick her legs again both of the hands on her ankles shifted the scarce light catching the jeweled ring, shaping into heavy shackles, the arms of said hands thinning, separating at random points gruesomely before twirling together into chains, connecting to the tight grip around her ankles.

Pacifica gave one harsher tug at her bindings before she stopped, the metal digging into her flesh. Relaxing completely in the frigid water before she breathed out of her mouth, whether it was a scream or just a sigh of giving up she couldn’t tell. It was just air from her lungs bubbling to the surface, she hadn’t realized she closed her eyes until she opened them and looked blurrily towards the surface, the sky was so close to her, she reached one of her arms up, extended all the way, her fingertips falling less than an inch away from the surface. Her tears blended in with the ocean’s natural state, nobody would take notice.

* * *

 

Pacifica opened her eyes, realizing she was awake she took in a deep breathe, holding it for a few moments before letting it through her nose, lying in bed for several minutes simply enjoying being able to breathe. She looked over at the clock, just before 10AM.

* * *

 

“Mabel I swear to God if you hog all the hot water again I will end you!!!” Dipper slammed his fist repeatedly on the bathroom door, growling out of annoyance as he heard his sister’s happy humming morph into a laugh as she heard his words, “It’s not funny! You try and take cold showers!”

“Sorry bro-bro, I have no idea what you’re saying, can’t hear you complaining over the water, quite warm might I add~!” Mabel taunted as she stifled a snicker as she heard her brother kick the door, followed by a scold from their uncle about how if he broke the door it would be the younger twin who paid to replace it.

Quickly finishing her already well over an hour long shower she got dressed in her normal attire; A bright violet sweater with a dog’s face on it, it’s tongue out along with a wink and the words ‘no problem’ underneath the animal, and a pair of light blue shorts. Brushing her hair out before leaving the bathroom.

“All yours,” Mabel smiled as she entered into her shared bedroom and over to her bed to put on two mismatched knee high socks before slipping on her shoes.

Dipper mumbled something of a complaint as he slid out of his bed and into the bedroom to take his own shower and get ready for the day. Mabel hopped downstairs, literally, slipping through the entrance connecting the main house with the gift shop their great uncle ran.

“Hey there, curfew breaker,” Wendy smiled calmly as she noticed the older twin step in through the ‘Employees Only’ door, “Where’s Dipper?”

“He’s just now getting ready, finally,” Mabel dramatically rolled her eyes as the freckled girl snorted at her actions and words.

“Just now? Finally, you got out of the shower more like it,” Wendy scooted the stool she sat on over a bit to allow room for the younger to sit up on the counter.

Mabel let out a random assortment of strange sounds as she walked over to the counter and hoisting herself up to sit on the edge, “How do you always know what’s up with junk like that?”

Wendy let out a sighed laugh as she leaned on the counter, cradling her chin in her hand, “You’re forgetting, I have siblings too, I know all about morning routines and all the gist.”

Instead of a reply Mabel simply began kicking her legs out of boredom, it was still early in the morning but the shop had been open for an hour or so, one or two costumers were in there browsing before the afternoon rush. The young adult took notice of the younger’s unusual quietness, usually she would be going on about some dream she had or whatever, some crazy idea that would always amuse her.

“What’s up?” Wendy spoke. Mabel looked over at the girl, her relaxed green eyes staring over at her, a comforting smile on her face.

“What do you mean?” Mabel asked.

“Usually you’re all talk and junk, even in the early morning, you forget to drink a glass of Mabel Juice or something?”

Mabel spoke an ‘oh’ as she messed with the hem of her sweater, a few moments passed before she felt the other girl place something on her head. Mabel looked over to Wendy again, the older’s signature hat gone from her head, a few strands of her copper hair flying in the air from the hat being removed. Mabel grabbed the flaps of the hat and tugged on them, pulling the hat more over her own head as she groaned.

“Woah, what is up with you today, Mabel groaning like that is never a good sign, something happen yesterday at your party? Come on, give me the details,” Wendy laughed, but soon stopped when she noticed the focused look on the brunette’s face, almost confused, “Dude, is everything okay?”

“Can I ask you a dumb question?” Mabel asked as she scooted back onto the counter just enough to pull her knees up to her chest, she relaxed a little when she felt Wendy’s hand on her back to help her keep her balance and not topple backwards off the counter and also to comfort the usually cheery and hyper girl.

“Shoot for it,” Wendy said, her hand still on her back while her other continued to cradle her head with the other, leaning more over so she could look at the other.

“Do you think, people can change?” Slowly Mabel asked, “Like, for better or for worse?”

Wendy raised an eyebrow at Mabel as she looked off in thought before looking back at her, “Well, yeah. People are always changing, it’s part of growing up. You never stop growing, meaning you never stop changing. Do you know how much I myself have changed in the past year alone? Even yourself. Sure, sometimes what we change isn’t always good, but if you realize that you’re something, someone, you don’t wanna be and you wanna change that, then change it. Does that make sense?”

“Heh, yeah,” Mabel nodded, a small smile returning to her face.

Before she could say anything else the Employee only door squeaked open, Dipper walking out of the main building as he adjusted his hat. Looking over at the two girls staring over at him. Wendy smiled over at him and waved lazily.

“Hey Dipper,” She spoke towards him.

Dipper walked over to the front of the counter, taking note of how Mabel was wearing the older girl’s hat, he lend against the counter as he returned the hello.

“So, Mabel hadn’t told me yet, you gonna be like that to? All secrets?” Wendy asked, her greens eyes looking directly at the younger twin as she smiled lazily.

“Told you what?” Dipper felt a slight wave of panic as he looked up at his sister.

Wendy waved off his panic as she snorted a laugh again, “Relax, just tell me how the party went for you two, I’m curious.”

Dipper sighed in relief, “It was, pretty fun actually, though parties aren’t my thing so I kinda just stayed away from the crowds.”

Wendy shook her head as she smiled, “Man, I will never understand teenagers who don’t like parties, of any variety, parties are great but to each their own. But what about you Mabel, how did you enjoy the night?”

Mabel perked up at the memories, her fingers lacing together as she brought them up to her chest, her smile wide enough to show off her pink and purple braces, her brown eyes lighting up as a squeal escaped her.

“Okay!” Wendy laughed, “Something happened, spill it, you meet some guy? Summer romance candidate?”

Mabel continued to squeal before she calmed herself down enough to talk, “No, not a guy, but I had so much fun!!! Aaaah!! There was so many sweets and Pacifica was being so sweet too, so unlike her, and I just!!”

Another squeal from the female twin as she kicked her legs out, Dipper jumping back away to avoid being hit in the face by his twin’s spazzing.

Wendy laughed at the young girl’s actions, sitting back and reaching to remove her hat from the girl’s head, placing it back on her own and brushing her own bangs out of her face.

“It was so much fun Wendy, you have no idea,” Mabel sprawled out across the counter, her legs dangling off the front while her head and arms dangled off the other side.

Wendy smiled and looked down at the girl, “I was there too, but I had my own fun, besides I had to leave early. Unlike you two.”

Wendy snickered as she looked over at Dipper, who in turn tried to awkwardly laugh, but he was still slightly worried over what exactly his and Mabel’s punishment might be for staying out till midnight.

* * *

 

Pacifica walked down the dirt path, occasionally kicking a rock or whatever else in her path, she long past cared about the state of her shoes. She stared up at the sky as she shielded her eyes form the sun with her hand, okay maybe she shouldn’t have put on so much today. She was dying in the heat. But she didn’t want to upset her parents anymore by going out in something that wasn’t some sort of statement, not that it would matter though she thought as she continued to walked down the path, her parents hadn’t talked to her the entire morning, she barely even saw them.

Her brows furrowed as she scowled unconsciously, this was so dumb! She wasn’t sure what exactly was going down to the Mystery Shack or how her parents were acting. But it was!

“And over here ladies, gentlemen, children, and others,” Stan’s voice broke Pacifica out of her thought.

She perked up and realized the scowl on her face, forcing it off and relaxing as she looked around, she saw the group of tourists through the trees as they walked through the edge of the forest. They didn’t notice her and she sighed in relief. If the tour was just right there then the Shack was closer than she realized, getting caught up in her own thoughts to realize how close she was.

Seeing the shack around the bend in the road she quickened her pace, she couldn’t help but feel a bit giddy at walking up to the shack. But it was only when she reached the gift shop door was when she felt a knot in her stomach, stopping herself just on the steps.

Was this really okay? Was Mabel serious about wanting to hang out? Or was she just being nice to her, not expecting her to take up the offer?

Pacifica bit the inside of her lip as she sagged a little, her blue eyes staring at her feet as she thought about all the possibilities, the negative ones.

“Oh, I’m sorry young lady!” A voice broke her out of her thoughts as she looked up to see a woman standing in front of her, she was holding a small bag labeled the Mystery Shack and in the other the hand to her son.

“Sorry,” Pacifica apologized as she stepped aside to allow the woman to leave.

Pacifica closed her eyes and took a deep breath, focusing on how she was holding her face in hopes that she wouldn’t walk in with her resting bitch face like usual, once the woman left and the entrance to the Mystery Shack was free of any people, she reached for the handle and slowly opened the door, the knot in her stomach tightening deathly tight.

“You can do it! Go! Go! Go!”

Mabel and Wendy were at the counter chanting encouragement in sync with each other, Dipper standing a bit off to the side next to the spiral metal rack of various postcards watching the trio by the counter. Soos was standing in front of the register, his tongue stretched out as he carefully balanced a tower of pringles on the tip. Advised not to talk to avoid the tower of chips to fall he simple would gesture to Mabel for another chip. Mabel would reach into the spiral tube and pull out a chip, handing it to the handyman to add to the stacked tower and hope that this added feather weight wouldn’t be the one that caused the tower to tumble to the ground.

Pacifica closed the door behind her silently as she watched the display of boredom in front of her with a slight grimace over her confusion. She stood there for a few minutes before someone noticed her presence.

Dipper sighed a laugh as he twirled the pen in his fingers around to click the nib out, turning slightly to go back to taking inventory while the shack was currently empty of any costumers, just as he took on step to go to the apparel his head shot up with surprise, his eyes widened in slight confusion as he saw the girl standing awkwardly by the door.

“Pacifica?” Dipper spoke loudly, despite being a question he didn’t really need one.

Mabel’s head perked up at the name of the other, whipping it around to see that the only girl she knew by that name was indeed standing there. Next to the door, awkwardly rubbing her upper arm dressed in a lavender short sleeve dress that stopped a few inches above her knees with a light grey cardigan that went past the edge of her dress, stopping at if not just below her knees, a pair of grey tights peeked from underneath her dress and down into her boots.

Mabel’s eyes lit up as she took in a squealed breath, “PACIFICA~!!!!”

The blonde was taken back at her sudden notice as she looked up to see Mabel jumping off the counter and rushing the few feet to the her, throwing her arms around her in a friendly embrace. It took Pacifica off guard when she felt the weight of the other all of a sudden, unsure of what to do. Mabel pulled away with a laughing smile.

“Sorry, I’m a hugger,” the brunette nervously laughed as she poked at her own cheeks, “But ah!! You actually came over! Wait, why did you come over?”

Pacifica’s body tensed, her own mind playing tricks on her as it made the girl’s voice sound annoyed in her ears despite Mabel being cheerful and downright excited to see her, “Uhm, you said we should hang out last night, was a mistaken or something?”

Mabel squealed again as she jumped around, “I didn’t think you’d want to hang out with me!! Ah, this is so awesome! Since the party I’ve really wanted to get to know you, I think I got you all wrong! Wait a second, I should go ask Grunkle Stan if I can hang out or if I’m in trouble for being out late. Dipper! Where’s Grunkle Stan?”

“Standing right here Mabel, and I don’t know out doing a tour or something,” Dipper spoke as he walked over to the register counter as slid the clipboard he was holding on top of it, staring over at Pacifica.

“Uh, I saw him in the woods or something giving a tour when I came in,” Pacifica mumbled as she pointed towards the door.

“Okay okay! I’ll be back, stay here while I go find him!” Mabel turned on her heals and threw the door open, barely reminding herself to close it as she made a mad dash towards the wooden area that Stan took tourists through.

Pacifica stood awkwardly in the same place she had been in the entire time since she walked into the Mystery Shack. Shifting uncomfortably as she stared at her feet, she could physically feel the three people staring at her.

The sound of Soos eating one of the pringles he now held in his hands seemed to echo in the tense silence of the small gift shop, finally Pacifica looked upward at the trio. Wendy was leaning on her elbows, both her arms folded slightly as she stared over at the rich girl, she looked her up and down before staying at her face. A bored expression on her face. Soos stood there next to the counter behind Dipper, slowly eating his chips as he had a sort of confuse look on his face, trying to figure out what was going on exactly, as if he focused hard enough he could read her or her mind. Dipper simply stood there, staring over at the blonde with slightly raised brows.

 _Pleasehurrypleasehurryhurryhurryplease_ Pacifica repeated to herself in her thoughts, the seconds feeling like hours.

Finally Mabel opened the door again, this time carefully in case anyone was standing behind it, she smiled triumphantly as she strode into the shack, “Grunkle Stan said I could hang out with Pacifica~!”

“Did he really say that or are you just taking his vague words to your advantage again?” Dipper asked as he raised a brow towards his sister.

“Bro,” Mabel rocked on her heads, “He said I could, well he said ‘I don’t care what you do right now just leave me be so I can work the money magic on these suckers’. Which technically meant that I could in fact hang out with Pacifica.”

Dipper rolled his eyes and shook his head at Mabel. Mabel grabbed Pacifica’s arm and lead her over to the trio at the counter.

“Pacifica, this is Wendy,” Mabel gestured towards the gingered girl.

Wendy clicked her teeth as she raised a hand, pointing towards the blonde with her index and thumb extended, “Sup.”

“You already know Dipper, nobody of importance,” Mabel slightly pushed him aside, ignoring his words of defense at being called unimportant.

“You sorta know Soos but I’m gonna introduce you two again,” Mabel looked from Pacifica to Soos.

“You’re the w-neck guy right?” Pacifica asked nervously.

“Aw yeah, man, those never caught on, sort of a bummer because they were sweet, but yeah! That’s me! That was me I mean haha, normal neck shirt Soos now. Well, actually just Soos,” The man laughed as he waved slightly towards the blonde.

Pacifica awkwardly laughed slightly as she nodded at him, “Nice to meet both of you.”

“Okay okay okay okay!!” Mabel tugged Pacifica towards the Employee door, “We’ll be in my room if you guys need anything but really just ask Dipper okay bye~!”

Mabel spoke quickly as she pulled the other into the house, letting go of her arm as she bent her knee slightly with the other leg outstretched behind her as she waved her arms wide, “Welcome, to, whatever this is, my house? I don’t live here I’m just staying here… I guess, welcome~ to the place that I’m staying~!”

Pacifica smiled slightly over at Mabel’s cheerfulness, the knot in her stomach began to untie itself. She looked around, taking a few steps before Mabel spoke again.

“You want anything to eat or drink?” the female twin asked.

Pacifica shook her head, walking over to the fish tank next to the recliner. Mabel shot a quick ‘okay’ before she herself jumped to the kitchen to grab something for herself, well something to share just in case. Pacifica leaned in close as she examined the weird creature standing in the water on top of a rock.

 Mabel came back into the living room with a handful of snacks, Pacifica took notice of her before pointing towards the strange creature.

“Uhm, what is this?” the blonde asked as she stared even more at the almost lizard looking creature, a pale nearly white pink with six tentacle-like appendages extended from its head, red almost hair like things adorning them.

“Oh! It’s an axolotl!” Mabel replied happily as she came over to the tank and looking over at the aquatic animal, “they’re really weird looking, in fact I didn’t even know what it was when we got here! Stan had to tell me what it was! But it’s pretty cool.”

“Does it have a name?” Pacifica looked up at Mabel as she smiled to herself.

“Hmmm, I don’t know, I never asked,” Mabel spoke.

Pacifica straightened up her stance as she looked over to the bundle of food the brunette held in her arms, “Ah, do you need any help with any of that?”

Mabel looked down at her armful of supplies, “Ah, no I think I’m good. Anyway! This wayyy!”

Mabel quickly walked over to the stairs, motioning with her head for Pacifica to follow her. Pacifica walked up the creaking stairs as she looked around at all the pictures and whatnot hung on the walls, parts of the paint and wallpaper chipping off at random spots, a few crooked pictures, and other random small little details that gave the walls and overall house it’s character.

Once they got to the room of Mabel’s the twin knocked the door open with a hit with her hip, “Welcome, to the coolest room in the house~.”

Pacifica took a step into the room, taking note on the two beds sitting in opposite corners of the room.

Mabel continued to speak, “Well, alright it’s not the coolest but it’s still pretty cool. Sorry it’s probably not as cool as yours though, you probably at least get your own room.”

Pacifica ran her fingers ghostly across the slanted support beams of the ceiling as she looked around, not before mindlessly adding commentary, “I’m an only child.”

Mabel tossed the snacks onto her bed before she herself flopped down into a sitting position on said bed, watching as Pacifica scanned and looked around the attic bedroom. Pacifica glanced over to the bed closet to her, assuming it to be the younger twin’s by the simple assortment of tangled blankets and the random newspaper clippings and notes on the wall above the bed. The random red string zigzagging connecting on pin to the other of Dipper’s paranoid mystery hunting.

“Your brother sure is into all that paranormal stuff, huh?” the girl looked over her shoulder to look at Mabel.

Mabel simply laughed as she rubbed her arm, “Haha, yeah. He’s a total nerd.”

Pacifica hummed as she looked behind Mabel and at her wall space, adorned with random posters of pop-sensations, several stickers placed directly onto the attic’s walls, her bed also lively in color with jumbles of stuffed animals that had mostly fallen between the bed and wall. The childishness of it all made Pacifica smile as she walked over to sit next to Mabel. However her body was still tense as she tried to come up with some sort of halfhearted conversation topics.

“What are you into?” She asked as Mabel grabbed a bag of sour candy gummy straws and opened them, “Wait, wont those get stuck in your braces?”

Mabel waved her off while she chewed on the candy in thought before answering, “Ah, relax, I love these sooo much to allow these dumb braces to get in the way! And what am I into? As you can probably tell I’m wayyy too into crafts and junk, Dipper says it’s childish and whatever but he’s a dork so I don’t listen to him. Also really enjoy pop culture, cartoons, karaoke, and those kind of things I guess. Wow, I guess Dipper’s right, I am kinda childish.”

Mabel laughed at her own enjoyments, taking another sour candy into her mouth before she asked Pacifica the same question she received herself, “So, what kind of stuff do you enjoy?”

Mabel leaned back on her palm as she waited for the answer, Pacifica’s blue eyes widened a bit as she thought. What did she even like? A lot of the things she did was simply because her parents wanted her to do them. A lot of the things she _did_ enjoy however she never really talked about.

“Don’t laugh,” Pacifica spoke as she took in a deep breath and looked over to the brunette.

“Why would I laugh?” Mabel tilted her head to the side, one of her brows arched in curiosity.

“Just promise you won’t laugh at me, okay?” She repeated again staring at Mabel.

The sweater clad girl took notice in the seriousness on the girl’s face, she leaned off her palm and reached out her pinkie finger, all while her piece of candy was held onto between her teeth and hanging out of the side of her mouth, “Alright, I promise.”

Pacifica wrapped her own pinkie around Mabel’s before she unhooked their fingers and sighed, “I’m not really allowed to do much at my house, parents and junk, but I really really enjoy cooking and baking… I’m not allowed to really go into the kitchen so I mostly just watch those cooking shows, but it just, looks like so much fun. Those cake decorating shows, oh my God I think that’s so cool.”

Mabel stared at Pacifica with wide brown eyes, watching how a small smile tugged at the girl’s lips as she spoke about the different kind of sweets and dishes that she thought were cool. Pacifica took notice of the look she was receiving, defensively sitting up straight, not realizing she had relaxed, and putting on a faint scowl.

“You think that’s dumb, don’t you,” She slowly spoke, a bit of bite in her voice.

Mabel shrugged it off as she smiled widely at Pacifica, leaning in closely to her, “Pacifica! Oh my God, I know what we can do then! Why didn’t you tell me?? Well, you just told me, you told me something about you. Something you enjoy! Oh my god, come on!”

Mabel jumped off of her bed and tugged on Pacifica’s wrists, pulling her off the bed to stand next to her. Pacifica looked at her, never realizing that she had an inch or two of height on the other till now at now. Mabel’s smile was bright and comforting, but the unknowing of why she was smiling caused her to get uneasy.

“What are we going to do?” Pacifica asked finally.

Instead of an answer Mabel just squealed again, tugging Pacifica out of the room and stopping at the bathroom, walking through the open doorway and flipping on the light switch. Mabel quickly dug through a drawer dedicated to her, pulling out hair bands and a comb. She stepped aside as she was already gathering up her thick brown hair behind her head. Pacifica quickly caught on and began to brush out her hair, feeling slightly odd at using someone else’s hair brush but ignoring it. Carefully gathering up her hair and brushing it flat against her scalp, quickly tying it up before pulling the tail tight.

Mabel didn’t brush out her hair too much, random places poking out a bit more than others. After she was done tying her hair she watched as the blonde fixed her hair back, taking notice to how she brushed her hair flat. Once she saw she was already tying it in place she began to put her things away.

“Augh!”

Mabel stopped and looked up at the girl, watching as she ripped the elastic hair band out of her hair and rebrushing it before pulling it back again, tightly smoothing her hands across her head several times, losing her grip and a the slack just enough for her hair to stick up when she tried to flatten it again.

“Pacifica..?” Mabel quietly asked as she saw the frustrated look on the other’s face, her blue eyes locked on her reflection as she rebrushed her hair back, only to get caught on her large silver hooped earrings. Dropping the hairbrush suddenly, ignoring the clutter against the sink counter top as her hands flew to the earrings, and getting ready to outright tear them out of her ears before she took notice on the set of worried brown eyes staring at her through the reflection.

Mabel looked directly at Pacifica, noticing the tears of frustration already welling in her blue eyes, and the way her hands trembled while holding onto the earrings. Pacifica swallowed around the swelling feeling in her throat as she breathed heavily.

Breathe in.

_One, two, three, four, five, six, seven._

Breathe out.

_One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve._

“What’s wrong?” Mabel asked her, walking next to her and gently putting her hand on the hand of Pacifica’s closest to her, pulling it away from the hoop and onto the counter top, without guidance from Mabel the girl’s other hand soon followed.

Pacifica stared at her hands, specifically her hand that Mabel currently had her own over, she clenched her hands against the counter, avoiding eye contact as she muttered, “It, needs to be perfect…”

“Your hair?” Mabel asked, slightly confused at all the fuss.

“Yes!! My hair!! It won’t stay flat! It needs to stay flat!!! It needs to,” Pacifica shouted, despite calming herself down just moments before her emotions and frustrations hit back hard as her tears fell down her face.

Pacifica’s shoulders shook slightly as she sniffed loudly, glaring daggers down at her hands.

Mabel shifted awkwardly, not expecting to see the other girl so full of emotion. Pulling hand back when the crying girl collapsed into her folded arms again the sink. Pacifica bit into the fabric of her cardigan as she tried to calm herself down over this.

* * *

 

_“Mom I’m ready to go! I even fixed my own hair for today!” Pacifica ran happily towards her parents, her smile was bright, missing several teeth but she didn’t care, it was imperfectly perfect. Her shoulder length hair was pulled sloppily into pigtails on either side of her head._

_Both of her parents smiled slightly at their young daughter, before Mrs. Northwest spoke up, “There’s very sweet honey, but this is very important for us you see, everything needs to be perfect. That means even your hair, it needs to be perfectly placed, perfectly pulled back.”_

_Pacifica’s smile faltered slightly, not fully understanding as her mother pulled out the hair bands in her hair. Taking her hand and going to fix her blonde hair. She sat on a chair and stared as her mother tightly pulled half of her blonde hair up._

_“Ow, that hurts!!” Pacifica spoke, her mother ignored her as she simply made it so her hair laid flat against her scalp, tying it tightly before moving onto the next side. Pacifica ignored the dull pain pulling at her scalp as she stared at her hair in the reflection. Perfect. Not a hair out of place._

_\------xXXXXXXx------_

_Pacifica stood in front of her mirror as she struggled with braiding her wet hair, one of the three sections too small and she had to regroup them. When they were perfect she’d realize halfway through that the shorter hair framing her face had snuck into one of the sections causing everything to get off track._

_Pacifica bit her lip as she stopped her braiding halfway through, gripping the edge of the marble countertop as she took in a shaky breath. When her vision focused through the blurry tears she noticed how her long bangs hung down in front of her face. She looked back up, her bangs curling just below her chin._

_Marching out of her bathroom she went over to her desk, tugging the drawer open with a hard tug that shook the pictures lining the top of the desk, reaching in she grabbed her short safety scissors and went back into the bathroom, grabbing the chunk of bangs that hung in front of her face with her left hand, cutting the hair with the scissors she held in her right hand. She dropped her bangs, they laid just under her eyes, curving slightly at different lengths before she brushed through her hair to pick out the rest of her bangs to cut._

_She walked down the stairs to join dinner with her parents._

_“PACIFICA ELISE NORTHWEST!!” Her father yelled when she entered the dining hall and he took notice to her hair._

_Her mother looked up to see what her husband was yelling about, dropping her utensil when she saw the uneven mess of her daughter’s blonde bangs that once framed her face. Perfectly._

_Pacifica stood in the doorway, her blue eyes widened in slight confusion and worry from being yelled at. She watched as her mouther took a long drink of her wine as she motioned at one of the maids and to Pacifica, taking in a breath as she spoke around swallowing her drink, “Fix it please, we cannot have our daughter’s hair looking like, well THAT.”_

_Pacifica stood patiently in the middle of the bathroom, her blues eyes closed as the woman in front of here carefully cut her bangs to an even length, it took a good ten minutes before she was done. Pacifica turned to the mirror after brushing off the trimmed blonde hair from her face. Her bangs laid perfectly even and straight just against her eyebrows._

_Pacifica walked into the dining hall once again without a word as she took her seat, her parents taking notice and delight in how her daughter’s bangs looked now._

_“Oh thank god, they don’t look awful anymore, they look perfect!”_

Pacifica’s breath caught slightly when she felt Mabel brushing through her hair, she buried her head further into her arms, trying not to shake anymore.

Mabel carefully pulled Pacifica’s blonde hair back, avoiding the hoop earrings. She pulled it up halfway as evenly as she could. Leaning over the girl to turn on the faucet and run her comb underneath the water to help pull the hair back flat. Once she pulled the upper half up, perfectly flat. She pulled the remaining hair back into another ponytail just below the other, once again wetting the comb to help pull the hair flat. Once she was done she pulled back slightly and ran her hand up and down Pacifica’s back.

“It’s alright Pacifica, don’t worry about it,” she tried her best to comfort the other, not really knowing what to say or do.

Slowly Pacifica stood back up, her face slightly red still as she sniffed one more time, looking into the mirror to see that Mabel had fixed her problem with two vertical ponytails.

“Thank you,” Pacifica smiled at Mabel as she rubbed her sleeve across her cheek.

Mabel’s smile seemed to calm Pacifica down almost instantly, “You’re welcome! Come on now, we’re baking cupcakes~!” Mabel sang the last part as she darted out of the bathroom and already making her way down the stairs.

Pacifica looked back in the mirror again, carefully brushing her bangs flat before looking over her hair, a smile was at her lips as she ignore her cried out face. A comforting warmth in her chest before she turned off the light and joined Mabel downstairs in the kitchen.

Mabel was already pulling out the bowls and other things they needed, sliding them onto the counter before rushing back over to the pantry and looking through the several boxes of cake mix, her lips pursed in thought.

“What kind do you wanna make?” Pacifica asked as she looked over Mabel’s shoulder.

Mabel looked at Pacifica, “well, you’re the guest, your choice.”

Pacifica moved closer to look at all the kinds they had, including the frosting tubs. Lemon, gross. Red velvet, perhaps. Vanilla, nah too boring. Chocolate, same boat as vanilla. Strawberry, no Pacifica was never a fan of strawberry cakes. Oh, that one looked fun.

Pacifica looked at Mabel before, the girl had an awaiting look on her face before Pacifica spoke, “let’s make those rainbow sprinkle ones.”

She was barely able to finish her sentence before Mabel squealed happily as she grabbed the box from the shelf and twirl a bit, “Yeee~! I was really really reallyyyy hoping you’d say that because I love the rainbow sprinkle kind!!!”

Pacifica smiled at the other girl’s excitement over the choice in cake mix. Helping her with the mixing and pouring it into the paper lines cups before baking them.

After they cooled down they sat around the table, an assortment of sprinkles, plates with dollops of plain vanilla frosting mixed with different drops of food coloring, the works.

Mabel was carefully placing bright pink sprinkles on a purple frosted cupcake when Pacifica spoke up, “You know, they make glitter that’s edible?”

Mabel nearly dropped her cupcake as she stared over at Pacifica, a look of shock on her face, “They what.”

“Yup, it comes in all these different colors and stuff, made specifically for things like cakes and other sweets that people decorate,” Pacifica smiled as she finished her cupcake, light blue swirls in plain white frosting.

Mabel set her unfinished cupcake down on the table as she sat back in her chair, “I need a moment.”

The blonde girl smiled at the other’s reaction, “Really? You’ve never heard of it? I’m surprised that you of all people haven’t found out about it!”

“I must eat the glitter now, I can be eating glitter while covered in glitter, Pacifica,” Mabel sat up and leaned towards the other,” That’s like, 125% more sparkle to my life.”

Pacifica laughed at the girl, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth as she did so. Mabel leaned back a bit as she smiled at how she was able to get the girl to laugh, a genuine laugh from the looks of it.

Once Pacifica was able to speak again she looked at Mabel again, still smiling, “Yeah, they also make metallic and edible paint. Really anything you can think of to craft with, they probably have an edible form of it.”

“I wonder if they have edible yarn,” Mabel mused aloud.

“Edible what? That’s so weird, you’d just eat it so what’s the point? An edible sweater?” Pacifica laughed at the thought, “You could probably use spaghetti for yarn if you really wanted to.”

“Yeah that’s true, but I’m talking about like in Mouse Hunt,” Mabel continued decorating her cupcake.

“The what?” Pacifica looked over at the brunette, a curios look on her face, “Mouse Hunt?”

“You know, the movie.”

“I have never heard of that movie,” Pacifica pointed out as she reached for another cupcake to decorate.

Mabel put down her cupcake and dramatically sighed, pulling herself from the chair and into the living room, looking through the movies that had before grabbing the one she was looking for. Bringing it back into the kitchen, holding it up with one hand and pointing to it with the other, “Mouse Hunt.”

“I have never seen that movie, but I guess now I’ve heard of it,” Pacifica laughed slightly as she saw the look on Mabel’s face look comically offended.

“Well I guess you will now,” Mabel said as she went back into the living room, messing with the tv and movie.

Mabel came back into the kitchen, the majority of the cupcakes had been decorated. Mabel leaned on the table to look over the cupcakes that Pacifica had decorated, “Aw, yours look so cute and cool…”

“So do yours, besides, it won’t matter when we eat them,” the blonde girl spoke as she stood up and looking at all of the cupcakes.

“You’re right, so, here’s what we’ll do, I’ll give you mine, you give me yours,” Mabel smiled at Pacifica.

“What? I decorated them, I should eat the ones I decorated,” the other spoke as she looked at the brunette.

“But it wont matter when we eat them,” Mabel’s smile grew as she used the same words the taller girl used just moments before.

“Fine, you can have mine,” Pacifica rolled her eyes as she moved around the table to where Mabel’s cupcakes were, scanning them over before grabbing one she liked most.

Mabel gave a victory squeal as she grabbed two of Pacifica’s at random, walking back into the living room and hitting play on the move title screen. Pacifica walked in and watched her do so, watching as she took a seat on the recliner in front of the tv.

“Come on~! We’re watching Mouse Hunt so you can get edible yarn,” Mabel set down one of her cupcakes on the arm of the chair before patting the spot next to her.

“I could sit on the floor if you’d want,” Pacifica said a bit awkwardly.

“Nah this is fine, besides, when Grenda, Candy, and I all hang out and watch the tv we all just dogpile on here, it’ll be fine,” She stated as she began to eat the cupcake, starting at the frosting.

Pacifica took a moment or two before walking over and sitting next to Mabel on the recliner, watching the screen with halfhearted focus. About thirty minutes into the movie she relaxed into the chair and rested her back against the backrest. Mabel took notice and leaned slightly over to pull the switch to get the footrest to pop out, once it did Waddles jumped up between Mabel and Pacifica as they watched the movie.

After a few hours they found themselves in the gift shop, Wendy was standing in the corner behind the register counter leaning on it like usual, Mabel sitting up on the counter itself as Pacifica simply stood there as they all stared down at the paper.

“Alright Wendy, looks like you marry Pete Wentz, you two live in a house in Sweden, you two have twelve kids, you’re a NASCAR Driver that drives a red minivan.”

Wendy snorted, “Nice, living the dream, but twelve kids? Come on, there’s no way I can pop out more than two. And a minivan? Like, do I actually race it? Or is that just my casual car, and do they even have NASCAR in Sweden?”

“Oh come on Wendy it’s just a silly game, there’s no truth to it,” Mabel spoke as she flipped the paper over.

“But Mabel, twelve kids,” Wendy looked over at her with raised brows before mouthing the words ‘twelve’ causing the older twin to laugh.

Pacifica looked up at the clock that was hung above the register behind the counter, “I should start getting myself home.”

“Oh?” Grunkle Stan could probably drive you if you’d like,” Mabel said hopping down from the counter and walking over to Pacifica.

The blonde simply shook her head, “No, I’m fine walking. Thanks for having me over though.”

“Yeah!” Mabel smiled brightly, “Thanks for hanging out, we should do this again, come over tomorrow maybe? If you can that is!”

Pacifica smiled at the girl, “Yeah, I’ll see if I can.”

With one last goodbye and wave Pacifica left through the gift shop doors, the evening sun was casting orange golden shadows around but it was still enough light for her to walk home in. Pacifica smiled widely to herself as she felt, truly happy right now, she nearly squealed just like the pine twin she had bene hanging out with.

She smiled all of the way home, walking up the large doors of the mansion entrance. When they opened she looked up to the large house that she called home, her smile faltered slightly as she took her time walking to the front door, taking note of how she didn’t see any cars parked in the large driveway. She sighed slightly as she opened the doors to the house, letting herself in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo~!!! That hair thing, crying over how it's not perfect is something i do all the time and it is just so hard to not get worked up over it. There have been several times where i would just grab the scissors and cut away chunks of my hair that i was pissed at, or just flat out ripped them out.. Ahh, not fun at all...
> 
> Anywho~!! Please please please tell me how im doing, it would be much appreciated. Thank you ^-^  
> C/K/B/ETC

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, first chapter sucks, i apologize, things will pick up most definitely, stressful junk going on so hopefully my writing wont suffer too much. Hopefully i can update every week, and between updates... Flippin' promt me you guys, i wanna write junk for you guys that /you/ want. Tumblr's on my profile page if you wanna go through that, or just through comments or whatever. Who knows, who cares (i care...)   
> But! Grotesque shut up now.
> 
> K/C/B/ETC.


End file.
